


Unfold

by anemic_cinema



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemic_cinema/pseuds/anemic_cinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Glenn needs it, Daryl can be tender and loving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfold

Sometimes it happened like this. With Daryl cuddling Glenn while they slept in their tent, and waking up to find the kid curled up on himself tight like a knot. With Glenn clutching at Daryl in his sleep so tight that the older man could feel his short nails digging into his skin. With Glenn making quiet scared noises in his sleep, and sometimes shaking too. There's only so much fear and despair a person can take after all. 

Daryl would wake up to see the one person he loved in a soul-deep kind of way wracked by fright and nightmares that he would claim he couldn't remember. But Daryl knew Glenn did, because he had the same kind of horrible dreams, and there was no way in hell that you can forget them. Dreams full of gnashing teeth, blood, decaying hands grabbing at you and pulling you down. They always ended with one of them standing above the other, howling and weeping.

That was when Daryl would stroke him, starting with his arms, down his side, back up to his head, where he'd run his fingers through the kid's thick black hair, gently scratching his scalp. Those gentle touches made Glenn begin to unfold. His breathing would come back down to normal, and tension would begin to bleed out from him. Daryl would continue stroking him, petting him, until he would stir. Then he would kiss Glenn, and do whatever else he needed to do to make him smile again.

Sometimes the older man would even whisper soft words, words full of love and comfort. This was one of those times. Daryl wasn't good with words most of the time, but with Glenn he used them with the same precision that it took to shoot an arrow through the eye of an animal. So when he woke up to see Glenn curled up, looking so small, whimpering in his sleep, he set out to work. 

“S'ok sweetness, s'ok.”

He wrapped his arms tighter around the younger man, pressing his face against the nape of his neck, breathing in the scent of his skin and hair. 

“Shh, I'm here baby. No need to be 'fraid.”

Daryl's hands moved over Glenn's skin. That night they'd slept naked, the both of them too tired to put anything back on after a vigorous bout of love-making that had left them both exhausted and blissful. Daryl sighed at the memory of being under Glenn as the younger man held his legs in the air, and how good it had felt to tell Glenn not to hold back, to fuck him good and hard. There were slight bruises on the back of his calves from it, flowering mementos of how Glenn had done just that, fucked him good and hard until they were both sweaty messes. Daryl loved it when he got into those moods, where the younger man took him like he was starving for him and his kisses made Daryl feel like he was being consumed. It reminded him that they belonged to each other completely, and the rest of the world could just fuck off.

“I love ya sweetheart.”

He touched the younger man's skin with reverence, treating it like like was precious material because, as far as he was concerned, it was. His hands glided over Glenn's body, and with his touch, the kid began to relax in his arms. Now the noises coming from his mouth were less fearful, and more comfortable. When Glenn's body unfolded in his arms, and he turned so that they were face to face, Daryl breathed out a sigh of relief. 

“I'm sorry I woke you up” Glenn mumbled, half-awake, nuzzling against Daryl's cheek.

“Dun worry 'bout it.” Daryl turned his head to find the kid's mouth and kissed him. 

“It's nice waking up to you touching me, talking to me.” The younger man mouthed at Daryl's chin. He liked the way his stubble felt against his lips and his tongue.

“Heh, didn't realize you could hear me.” Daryl captured his mouth in another kiss before holding his face still so he could pore over it, admiring the sharpness of Glenn's jawline and how it contrasted with cheeks that were still a little round despite the constant deprivation. “Meant every word too. You ain't gotta be 'fraid as long as I'm here. That's a promise.” 

“Thank you.” Glenn gave a small smile, the nightmare fading to the back of his mind. It had been a particularly bad one. All he wanted was to feel Daryl against him, to make sure he was still there with him, and not torn apart by walkers. “I love you so much.” Glenn buried his face against Daryl's shoulder. The older man could feel the younger man's erection pressing up against him. Apparently his caresses had been inspiring.

“Lemme take care of that for ya.” The older man said with a smile, his hand snaking in between them to grasp Glenn's hard on. The younger man pressed against Daryl, eager for his touch, but it was a bit awkward given how close their bodies were. Neither of them were inclined to pull away, so Daryl removed his hand, and just pressed his cock against Glenn's. The older man wasn't totally hard, but having an orgasm didn't concern him right now. What did concern him was seeing Glenn happy and relaxed. 

Holding onto Glenn's ass, he thrust and rubbed against the kid, both their breathing growing erratic. Glenn's cheeks were turning red from the exertion, and his gasps and whimpers now rooted in pleasure, not fear. Those were the noises that drove Daryl crazy, the way they would spill over Glenn's perfect lips, before the kid would bite down on his bottom lip, trying to keep quiet. It made Daryl wonder if, under different, safer circumstances, just how loud Glenn could get. The thought of him moaning and crying out as loud as anyone could made it hard for Daryl to breathe. But that would never happen, not now. Maybe, if they got lucky, they could find a secluded safe place away from the others and the walkers, where Daryl could really see Glenn let loose and scream out his name. 

This was enough though, this slightly awkward grinding in the still dark morning, in their little tent. When Glenn came, Daryl kept himself pressed up to him as close as possible, wanting to feel every pulse of his orgasm. Glenn was smiling now, his eyes closed as his hips moved languidly through it.

“You're so good to me.” He whispered against the older man's neck, his lips pressing lazy kisses onto his skin. 

Daryl didn't say anything. He just memorized those words, so that every time he doubted himself he could remind himself to at least one person in this shitty world, he was good and worthwhile. He cleaned them off with a random pair of underwear, not sure if the garment belonged to him or Glenn. Not that it mattered anyway, because more than once they'd worn each other's clothes. Daryl liked the way the younger man looked wearing his shirt. He propped himself up on one arm so he could look at Glenn. The kid was dozing off, exhaustion winning out over everything else. But now, he looked relaxed, the expression on his face open and full of love. 

“Go back to sleep, you need yer rest.”

The older man stroked Glenn's forehead until he fell asleep, and then held him until it was time for the both of them to get up.

**Author's Note:**

> This story (and it's sequel) was 100% motivated/inspired by Saraste and their next level amazing writing. If you haven't read their stuff, GO READ IT RIGHT NOW! You'll be glad you did!


End file.
